Underneath That Moonlight
by NekoSasu760
Summary: Sequel to Meet Me Under the Moon. Every month he calls me, and every month he gets more desperate, more submissive to me. And every time I see him under me, under that moonlight, I get just a little more addicted.


**Underneath That Moonlight**

**Sequel to Meet Me Under the Moon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…or Sasuke…nor do I make money from this.

**Rated:** M

**Warnings: **YAOI, heavy sexual content, mild blood play, SPOILERS

**Summary:** Every month he calls me, and every month he gets more desperate, more submissive to me. And every time I see him under me, under that moonlight, I get just a little more addicted.

**Me:** If you haven't read Meet Me Under the Moon yet, I suggest you do. Otherwise you might be slightly confused.

_Sasuke's POV_

It was all about control.

Control over him. His body. His mind. His words. His very sanity.

He obeyed my every whim. He worshipped me; groveled at my feet in hopes that I would reward him with the pleasure he so desperately wants. Needs. I was his god, his deity, and he my loyal follower. My slave who both feared and begged for my power.

His punishments were harsh and unforgiving. I must admit I take sadistic pleasure in torturing him. I love watching him squirm in pain. Tears leaking from his eyes, skin drenched in sweat, blood and cum and his entire body trembling.

The best part of all of this is that he loves it. The pain, the torture, the utter cruelty. He asks for it, pleads for it. He can't get enough of it. He endures my every kink just as I grant him his.

Control.

It's slowly becoming an addiction.

For over a year now, since the death of Orochimaru and my brother, he's sought me out. Asked for my company; asked to only see me. When I first got this summons, I was understandably skeptical. He'd been chasing me to the point of abnormal obsession and here's this frog with a note from him beckoning me. He knew my location, yet did not come rushing in like the idiot he was.

Suspicious.

But the curiosity got the best of me, burning in my chest until I could no longer ignore it. So, after a month of arguing with myself, I sent out a hawk in search of him with my answer. I was the first to arrive at our rendezvous location, as I always would be after that, and when he saw me for the first time I'm sure I saw his knees almost give out. Was he shocked, scared, relieved? I'll never know for sure, but that night had been the start of something. I didn't fuck him that night, nor the second night or even the third. Our first meeting had been awkward to say the least. He simply stared at me, keeping his distance, giving me my space. That fact alone is what brought me back the second time. What else would he do for me? What else would he ask of me?

Every meeting he got a little closer, a little bolder. He started to speak, asking questions and not really expecting answers. Then after a while he started wanting more. He said if I would just give him this, he would no longer ask me to come home. He would leave me to my path, as long as I gave him what he wanted. In turn, he would do it under my conditions. He would obey my commands; endure any pain I wish to bestow onto him.

I had agreed before I knew what he wanted, the opportunity too enticing to pass up.

"Fuck me." He had asked.

Number one most unpredictable ninja indeed.

I could not deny the wave of lust that tumbled over me, freezing my lungs and disrupting my heart. I remember standing up so abruptly that he stumbled back; perhaps afraid he had angered me.

I did fuck him _that _night. And all nights after.

The addiction is seeping into my skin, infecting my mind and body. The unsettling thing about it is I don't care.

It was fucking freezing. It felt like ice was forming on my bones and sticking to my muscles, stiffening my joints. My black cloak was wrapped tightly around me and the ends were flapping against my legs. The wind bit at my exposed eyes as the bottom half of my face was covered in a mask reminiscent of Kakashi's. Thick snow crunched beneath as I move through the bare trees. The moon was the only color showing this night, the pale blue bathing me and the snow in an ethereal glow.

The cold was worth it, as long as in the end I was buried in his heat.

Speeding up my pace as lustful thoughts entered my mind, I reached my destination in no time. A modest looking inn hidden amongst the surrounding forest. I could see smoke coming from the chimney and felt my stomach flutter at the thought of a warm fire place.

Reaching the frozen stone steps I carefully climb to the entrance, briskly opening the heavy wooden door. It groaned loudly and the metal handle rattled beneath my fingers. A cold gust of wind followed me into the darkly lit lobby and I quickly shut the old door. Silence hung in the air, the only other person in the room being the gruff looking man behind a shabby desk. Despite the inn's appearance, it was a rather cozy place. Tables with old, but plush chairs were placed in random spots around the room and the fireplace burned brightly.

I shook myself off, showering the wooden floor with melting bits of snow and ice. Removing my hood I strode up to the desk, looking to the aging man with a blank face.

"I need a room, preferably one with a good view." I dug out a small brown bag, dropping it on the desk where it landed with a loud _thunk_, coins rattling. The man reached out a weathered hand and dumped the bag, quickly counting the coins before stashing them away.

"You're name?" he asked, voice deep and scratchy. I looked him the eye, face set in stone.

"You don't need my name."

He seemed to ponder this for a minute before nodding silently, reaching down into the desk.

Smart man.

He stood up, handing me a key before jerking his head towards the stairs in the corner.

"Up there, room 7."

I nod. "A man is meeting me here. He'll ask for me. Send him up when he gets here." I didn't wait for an answer, walking briskly up the stairs, unlocking the door to my room before shutting it tightly behind me. I stood in the middle if the room for moment, taking a look around. The bed was a decent size and seemed clean. Night stands sat on each side, lamps adorning them. A door was off to the right, probably the bathroom, and a full length mirror was off to the left. The room was small, but I wasn't looking for luxury.

Shrugging off my cloak, I stepped across the room to the window. I opened the curtains and watched the moonlight flood in, illuminating half the bed. The lamps were not needed, as long as the moon shined on him.

A soft knock sounded from the door and I could feel my body twitch in anticipation. I couldn't wait to have him at my control again. I wasted no time in opening the door, his impossibly blue eyes meeting my black ones. I ran my tongue over my chapped lips and I watched his eyes follow the move.

"Dobe. In."

He nods, quickly shuffling inside and discarding his cloak. His blond locks still held small snowflakes and they were melting fast, dampening the hair. I lock the door and set the key aside, stepping forward. We were close now, our breaths mingling, his eyes desperately searching mine for a clue as to what I was going to do. Hn, he can search all he wants. I'll never give away my secrets. Smirking, I watch as he nervously bites his lip.

"Are you ready for me, dobe?"

He nods, shifting his feet, keeping his eyes on me and only me. I've trained him well.

I walk over to the bed and peel off my shoes before sitting, back leaning against the headboard and legs spread out in front of me. The dobe didn't move from his spot and simply watched me. Such a good boy…

My lips quirked into a smirk and let the Sharingan free, my eyes bleeding to red. The dobe didn't look away. Instead, he stepped closer to the bed and laid a hand against the post. I tilt my head, letting my eyes rake over his clothed body, taking in every detail with sharp precision.

He's twitchy. I could tell that right away. His fingers were trembling and I had a feeling it wasn't from the cold weather. His eyes held desperation and a hint of sadness. Normal for him, but tonight it seemed to be in greater in volume.

"Talk to me, dobe. Tell me why you're in such a distressed state."

My voice seemed to snap him out whatever trance he was in. He jumped slightly and, much to my utter annoyance cast his eyes downward.

"Sasuke…"

"Look at me when you speak to me." I snapped, anger leaking through. I could never keep myself composed around him; my anger always got through my shields. He snapped his eyes back to mine and cringed, seeing the wheels of the Sharingan swirling.

"Sorry, Sasuke…I just…"

He pauses, biting his lip in a nervous gesture. I sneer, getting impatient.

"Out with it, dobe."

"Jiraiya….he's taking me back to Konoha tomorrow. My training…it's done."

My body tensed and I berated myself for not expecting this. Eventually he would go back to the Leaf, of course he would. Training wouldn't last forever, and now everything will go back to the way it was. I will continue living my hellish life with the snake, and he will go on chasing me and avoiding the Akatsuki. Then, one day, in the future we will meet again and it will be a fight to the death.

And Naruto will win. And I will die. And that's that.

Something in my mind snapped. I felt my possessive nature rear up and claw at my skin. My eyes pounded with the power of the Sharingan. The wheels circled slowly and the curse seal on my shoulder began to itch, threatening to spread.

While I battled with myself on the inside, my face was a perfect picture of indifference. Naruto watched me nervously. I had not given him permission to move, but I could see he was tempted to come sit with me. His hand gripped the bedpost tightly, probably to keep himself from moving.

"Sasuke-"

"Hush."

He immediately closes his mouth, eyes wide with fear. Good, I liked fear. I craved it. And I will make sure that even after I'm gone, the dobe will still fear me and want me.

I will mark you, dobe. You will always fear me.

Shifting my position, I sat up and reached for my weapons pouch. Naruto watched the move with trepidation, the fear in his eyes growing.

"Sasuke, please, I'm sorry." His voice shook as he spoke, breathing becoming erratic. I chuckled, pulling out a sharpened kunai. Fingering the tip, I watched as a bead of ruby blood dripped from my finger and onto my leg. Catching his blue eyes, I dipped my wounded finger into my mouth, sucking up the blood. The dobe licked his lips, a whimper escaping his mouth.

He always did love blood play.

"Crawl to me, dobe. And shed away that annoying shirt on the way."

Trembling, the blonde crawls onto the bed. Sitting up on his haunches, he arches his back and slowly removes his shirt. I watched, greedily taking in his taunt stomach and chest, that tan skin quivering under my gaze. The dobe learned long ago that I liked a show when he removed his clothes.

He tossed the shirt aside, getting on his hands and knees and crawling towards me. He obediently kept my gaze and soon he was hovering over my lap, face inches from mine and awaiting my next command.

I lifted the kunai and trailed the tip over his lips gently so as not the break the skin. I see a shiver go over his back and smirked, pressing the knife to his throat.

"You want me, dobe…"

He nods carefully, the edge of the kunai scraping against his neck.

"So you will have me. My way. My rules."

"Yes, Sasuke…" he whispered, leaning closer to me. The kunai broke past his skin and that beautiful red blood dripped down his neck and his chest. I watched it trail down his stomach and into his pants and I was suddenly very jealous. I felt impatience prickle at my mind, but I shoved it away. This night must sustain me 'til death. I _will_ make this last for as long as I need it to. Blinking, I regained control over my thoughts. Naruto still watched me with such intensity I could feel the first signs of arousal stirring in my gut.

"Dobe…" I whisper in a falsely gentle voice, trailing the bloody kunai down his throat. He swallows; sweat beginning to break out over his skin.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

I smirk cruelly, my kunai snagging on the waistband of his orange pants. Leaning forward so that my lips brush over his ear, I hiss angrily making him jump.

"Why are these still on?"

H gasps, stumbling back slightly on his legs. His eyes are wide, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Y-you didn't…I'm so sorry, Sasuke-"

"Shut your mouth, dobe, and take them off!" I yell, my anger getting the best of me for a second. It really wasn't his fault. I hadn't told him to strip from them yet, but I loved watching him like this. He scrambles to shed his pants as quickly as possible, tossing them who knows where before going for his boxers. He pauses here, his eyes seeking approval. I nod ever so slightly and the boxers are gone faster than my Sharingan can follow.

My red eyes rake over his form, watching muscles twitch and skin shudder under my gaze. He was gorgeous, and he was mine. Mine to conquer, dominate, break and mend back together. I owned every ounce of this beautiful creature.

And I'll be damned if the world doesn't know it.

I could feel my possessiveness begin to overpower my resolve. My chakra began to spike and the curse mark throbbed underneath my skin.

Naruto must have felt the spike, because he tensed. A heavy silence fell over us. The dobe trying to figure out what happened to make me angry and me trying to calm myself again. It must have been too tense for him, however, for soon he was boldly crawling back over to me. Tan arms braced on each side of me, crotch hovering above mine, legs spread slightly behind him.

"So angry…_Sasuke_…." He purred my name and it sounded like pure sin dripping off his tongue. His voice sounded so good saying my name. Only my name, dobe. Even after I'm gone, you will only scream my name in the dark. You will dream of these nights until the day you die.

I felt hair tickling my chin and glanced down to see a blond mop obstructing my view. Warm lips pressed against my throat soothingly and a calloused hand wound its way up my loose white shirt sleeve.

Well this was different.

The dobe has never been so daring to make a move without permission. Is my anger so strong tonight that he felt a need to calm me? I've always been able to hide my violence, but I can feel it pulsing dangerously under my skin. My blood is pumping fast, adrenaline racing through my veins as I fight to quell this urge.

"Shhh…" he whispers. I feel his breath on my skin and a shiver racks my body.

I'm losing control. This was not good. I'm always in control!

Growling, I tense my body and ready myself to shove him off. Before I can though, the dobe grabs my arms and holds me down. I don't hesitate to bite down harshly on his shoulder, drawing blood. He winces but makes no move to release me. Instead he leans down, brushing his lips over my cheek.

"Sasuke…I…" he pauses here, his mouth opening and closing a few times. I was tempted to call him a goldfish, but kept my mouth shut.

"I…don't know what I did to make you so angry suddenly, but I'm sorry." He kisses my jaw, then down my throat. "Please…" he whispers. "Tell me what you want, Sasuke. I'll give it you."

The dobe spreads my open shirt, exposing my chest more. His head dips down and a pink tongue darts out, catching my nipple playfully. My cock twitches inside my pants, but I ignore it. I need to get my control back.

"Enough."

My voice echoes eerily inside the small room and he stills his actions immediately. Glancing up at me through his blond bangs, it struck me that he looked slightly like a lost puppy. Smirking I free my arm from his grip and grasp his chin, tilting it upwards.

"Dobe…you're such a good little fuck, aren't you?"

He shivers, licking his lips and pressing closer to me. His breathing is shallow, chest rising and falling rapidly. Using my other hand I grasp his hip, nails digging in, and push him down onto my lap. I can feel his hardness through my clothes and my cock gives another twitch. He moans softly, pressing down harder to get friction on his dick.

I chuckle darkly at this and wrap my legs around his, my ankles locking us in place.

"Undress me, dobe."

He nods obediently, quickly removing my shirt and the wrap around my waist. My pants came next and he pulled them down as far as they would go trapped between our legs. Cold air hit my newly freed cock and goose bumps spread over my skin. I felt his eyes on my cock and smirked, purposely thrusting my hips up to tease him. He exhales loudly and I'm sure I heard my name in there, too.

"You want to know what I want, dobe?" I ask lightly, tainting my voice with cheeriness that I'm sure came across anything but. He nods slowly, forcing his eyes up on mine. My Sharingan grabs a hold and drags him into my spell. He, of course, doesn't fight it and relaxes his body. Finding that special place inside his mind is easy. He leaves it open for me, vulnerable and desperate.

"I want you to scream."

And he did. I brutally attacked that spot, that space he opens just for me. My chakra stabbed through it and he snaps his body back, screaming to the heavens. His body is convulsing as waves upon waves of the ultimate pain slash through his body. I am merciless in my attack, sparing no part of his body. The mind controls all things and this spot is where I can cause both great pain and great pleasure. I can send signals through his nerves. I can stroke his cock without laying a hand on him. I can squeeze his heart without a drop of blood hitting my skin.

Control. In its purest form.

Finally, I decide he's suffered enough and pull away, but not out. My eyes still hover inside his mind waiting for his body to stop its shuddering. Tears stain his cheeks and pride wells up inside me.

You won't easily forget me, dobe.

He slumps on top of me, breathing harshly. He lost his arousal a long time ago, but I didn't mind. That wasn't meant to pleasure him. It was meant to hurt and scar his insides. I can feel his tears sliding down my chest and his body shaking against mine.

"You won't forget me, dobe."

He sits up then, legs shaking with effort. Surprising me, he looks me in the eye and shakes his head.

"I never have, Sasuke."

The emotions behind his eyes freeze me. My heart hammers inside my chest and a feeling I thought I had long forgotten surfaces for only a second before my hatred pushing it back down. I fish around my kunai, finding it quickly. I press the tip to his chest and speak in the coldest voice I could muster.

"You are mine, Naruto. And what's mine, stays mine. Do you understand?"

He nods.

"The fox will not heal this." It wasn't a question, but a demand. And again he nods. As I press the tip into his skin, his hand flies up to catch my wrist. My eyes narrow, anger boiling inside and about to explode. He merely smiles and allows me to continue, his hand following mine as I carve the Uchiha crest into his skin.

Dropping my kunai somewhere, I watch the blood glisten underneath the moonlight coming from the window. Naruto proudly displays his wound, arching his back and throwing his head back.

Time seems to freeze. My breath catches in my throat and for once, I lose myself to my feelings. I raise my hand and lightly touch it to his stomach, my fingers quivering. A tan hand gently palms them and squeezes. I look up and find beautiful blue eyes shining brightly. Brighter than the sun. More beautiful than the moon.

And in this last moment, this last night I have with him, I decided I would do something I've never done. I let my control go, suddenly unimportant. I felt my body move on its own, just as it did when it protected this boy from deadly needles. Naruto moves with me until we're meeting, bodies flushed together and blood smearing between us. Lips and tongues clash. Hands reaching out, touching wherever they can. Squeezing, stroking and petting. I've been hard for too long now. My cock is leaking heavily, the head almost purple. I cannot wait any longer.

"No more games." I say, before trusting up and inside him. He shouts out, momentarily shocked by the sudden intrusion. His _hot, slick, tight_ walls are closing around me, pulsing and _oh so fucking wet._

"_God…_" I moan, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. It's too much. The heat, the pleasure, the emotions that I fucking thought I killed when I left him. I'm suddenly angry again. Without allowing him to adjust to my size, I slide out and slam back in. Anger fed my hips and I gladly used it to abuse his hole. The dobe groaned and cried out, bouncing his body atop mine.

"That's it…."

Thrust.

"Take it…all of it."

Thrust.

He groans and moves faster, hands pressed against my chest in an effort to keep his balance. My cock is pulsing almost painfully inside him and I can feel my climax coiling. I grab his hips and thrust faster, harder. His muscles are clenching and it takes all I have to come right then. I want it to last and damnit I will make it last. I glare up at him, lips twisted in a scowl.

"Faster." I demand.

He groans and speeds up. His swollen cock bobs with his moves, pre-cum splattering over our stomachs. I reach out and palm his erection, making sure to squeeze his head in time with my thrusts.

"Ha..r..der…" he whispers brokenly. I raise an eyebrow. Call me conceited, but I was pretty confident I was already fucking him harder than necessary. But maybe the dobe wants it to hurt more than it should. Perhaps he even wants to tear and bleed.

And I will never turn down an invitation to an act of sexual violence.

Leaving his cock, I grab his hips in a deadly grip and pour chakra into my own hips. Without much warning, I thrust up with such force his neck snaps back. His mouth opens in a silent scream and his nails dig into my chest leaving red crescents. There's a long, loud groan and I realize it's from me. I can feel his tissues tearing and still he rides me. Blood mixes with sweat down his thighs and he stills fucks himself on my cock. I keep my hips filled with chakra as I thrust, hitting his walls hard.

I can feel my stomach coiling with white hot heat and I know I'm close. It's too soon, I tell my body. Too soon.

My body doesn't listen to my pleas and soon it's tensing. My thrusts cease as I spasm. Hot jets of my semen shoot out inside him, coating his walls to the brim. His ass milks my climax greedily and he too orgasms. His cum hits his chest and my stomach, almost burning at the touch. For a moment he completely stills, back arched and skin glistening with sweat. The moment passes and he slumps, boneless, onto my chest. We breathe together, dragging air into our lungs with much effort.

I can feel my sweat cooling on my skin. This is usually when I would leave, but I couldn't bring myself to move. His body felt too good against mine. My arms fit too perfectly around him.

He shifts, rolling to lay beside me and rest his head on my arm. He traces invisible patterns on my chest with his finger and the simple act is so intimate I had to look away.

"You haven't left yet…"

I shrug lazily, propping up a leg.

"I paid for a night, I intend to use it."

I see him smile out of the corner of my eye and snort. Dobe.

We fall into an oddly comfortable silence. The icy wind pushes at our window and snow is caking the edges of the glass. Taking a deep breath, I glance down at the blond. He feels my gaze and looks up questioningly.

"…You can't get in my way, Naruto. They have to die."

His eyes never leave mine. He slowly sits up and rests his forehead against mine.

"Will their deaths heal you, Sasuke?"

I shake my head. "No, but…I cannot rest until it is done. Once I have spilt their blood, I will leave my path of revenge."

"Sasuke…"

"If you must get in my way, Naruto, then make sure you kill me. I refuse to die in a prison."

He bites his lip, and looks away. His eyes water, but tears don't spill over. His voice quivers.

"H-hai…Sasuke."

I nod once and lean back against the headboard. I know my time is limited. He will not stand by as I kill the elders that lead over his precious Konoha. The other ninjas will fight to protect them, but it will not be enough. I will cut through all of them. The elders will die at me feet. And just as they die, Naruto will arrive fashionably late. He will do this on purpose. The dobe will let me have my justice.

And then he will have his. I'll attack in the evening, so that as my life fades, all I will see is him underneath the moonlight.

END.


End file.
